


Envious

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Midnight hated her smile.





	Envious

He hated her smile.

That carefree, clueless grin of hers, that set his teeth on edge with how much he loathed it.  She didn’t know of pain, of suffering.  She was one of the masses, clueless to the depravity that had happened under the world’s watch, if not outright complicit in it.  Rich, entitled.  The world at her fingertips.

Whereas Macbeth had only ever known of misery.  At his family’s hands, and then the Tower’s.  Later, Jellal’s as well.  In his research on the Infinity Clock, he’d come across mention of Jude Heartfilia.  A father that still searched for his missing daughter, even seven years later.  Spoke endlessly of his love for her, how much he missed her, how he would hand over the world for one last chance to see her again.

She had a guild that still cared for her, too.  That had had her back seven years ago and still did today.  Friends that stuck with her not out of habit, or familiarity, but out of love and affection.

He hated the looks full of _pity_ that Erik would give him, too, when he dwelt on it too long.  And her power, her agency, her ability to be _a part of_ the world around him.

She had everything he wanted most in all the world, and he _despised_ her for it.

Her and her smug, condescending, _infernal smile._


End file.
